


Someday When You Leave Me, I'll Bet These Memories Follow You Around

by susieboo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hollstein - Freeform, Hollstein Smut, Lesbian Sex, My First Smut, One Night Stands, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Laura Hollis, Weddings, hollstein fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieboo/pseuds/susieboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura meets a dark, broody stranger at a wedding, and the attraction is instant. Carmilla isn't interested in dating... but taking a girl back to your hotel room isn't technically a date, right?</p><p>Based on "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift.</p><p>Everyone's a human AU. Smut. Comments appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday When You Leave Me, I'll Bet These Memories Follow You Around

_I thought, “Heaven can't help me now.”_

_Nothing lasts forever,_

_but this is gonna take me down._

_She's so tall, and handsome as hell_

_She's so bad but he does it so well_

_I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is…_

* * *

“So, bride or groom?”

Laura looked up from her glass of champagne, seeing that a pale-skinned brunette had taken the seat next to her at the (luckily, paid for) open bar. She wore a dark red dress with a plunging neckline, a stark contrast to Laura’s own modest pale blue lace. Laura already felt her eyes wandering, but she quickly put a stop to it, looking the stranger in the eye. _Don’t be creepy,_ she instructed herself.

“Bride,” she said. Then, she let out a small laugh. “In fact, she was my first girlfriend in high school.”

The stranger laughed, a low, purring sound, sounding like something you’d expect from a large cat. “Yikes,” she said. “I assume you drink to forget?”

Laura laughed again and shook her head. “Nah, I mean, it’s ancient history. The breakup was mutual. I’m happy for her.” She took another sip from her glass. “What about you? Bride or groom?”

“Technically, neither. My sister knows the groom from school, and her date bailed on her last-minute and she’d asked to reserve two seats at the reception. So, here I am.”

“That sucks. …That your sister’s date cancelled on her, I mean. Not that—not that you’re here,” she said, stumbling over her words a bit.

She laughed again, sending a rush of heat to Laura’s cheeks. “I knew what you meant, cupcake.”

“Laura,” she said. “My—my name is Laura.”

The stranger paused as she took a sip from her own glass. “…Carmilla,” she said. “Where you from, Laura?”

“Valleyview,” Laura said. “It’s in Alberta. What about you?”

“I was born in Styria, technically, but we left there when I was a toddler, so it barely counts.”

“Have you ever been there, since?”

“No… my mother and I moved around a lot, though. Mostly in America and Canada. Twenty towns in eighteen years…”

“Wow. I can’t imagine that. I lived in Valleyview my whole life until I went to college.”

“Must have been dull.”

“A bit,” she admitted. “It’s why I wanted to major in journalism, I guess. Get out into the big world, go on big adventures.”

“And how’s that working out?” Carmilla asked, raising an eyebrow.

Laura hesitated. “…Well, I’m currently the research assistant at a small local newspaper. So that’s a start. I guess.” Desperate to get the focus off her less-than-stellar journalism career, she asked, “And what do you do?”

“Me? Oh, I don’t do much of anything, I guess. I was a philosophy major, and you know, that’s such a great career-creator.” She let out a self-deprecating chuckle. “I go from job to job, whatever comes my way. My sister and I mainly live off family money, though.”

“Which one is your sister, anyway?”

Carmilla gestured lazily towards the dance floor, to a dark-skinned woman in a stunning blue dress, twirling around with one of the groomsmen. “Her,” she said. “That’s Mattie. She tends to attract attention wherever she goes.”

“Must run in the family,” Laura said, alcohol and the feeling of being single at a wedding allowing a playful lilt to seep into her tone.

Carmilla smirked. Despite the heat, Laura shivered a bit.

“What can I say?” she asked. “We’re an alluring family blessed with amazing genetics.” She leaned in a bit closer to Laura, lowering her voice as if she were sharing an incredibly precious secret. “You’re not so bad yourself, cupcake… I don’t know what it is about you, but you just draw me in…”

“Are you going to say it,” Laura whispered back, “or are you going to do something about it?”

Carmilla’s smirk widened, red lips curving into a grin.

“What do you say we get out of here, cupcake?”

* * *

 

The wedding was on a beach in California, so the two had escaped to a long boardwalk, almost devoid of tourists as the sun went down. The sky was stained with orange and magenta, violet clouds floating across like leaves on a pond. Laura and Carmilla stopped walking, leaning against the rails of the boardwalk and watching as the sun sunk lower and lower into the sky, seeming to fall into the ocean. They fell silent as they watched, neither wanting to destroy the moment. They hadn’t been talking about much – their college experiences (Carmilla’s many parties, Laura’s many disasters, Carmilla’s lack of studying, Laura’s devotion to it), the places they’d longed to go, other weddings they’d been to. Laura had briefly attempted to breach the subject of their families, but unless they were talking about her sister, Carmilla seemed oddly quiet on the matter. Laura, not wanting to push it, decided to drop it.

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” Laura asked quietly as the sun blazed on in the west.

“I’m more a fan of the moonlight,” Carmilla said. “Drinking champagne under the stars, watching the heavens above… it’s so serene and peaceful. And,” she added, smirking, “it guarantees I’ll get lucky.”

Laura laughed, shoving her arm gently. “You’re awful.”

“In the best way.”

Laura smiled, turning to look at her. She was so beautiful, Laura wondered what on earth Carmilla was doing there with her. Her hair, which had been put into a bun for the wedding, was now falling down around her shoulders. Her eyeliner now a bit smudged, her lipstick fading, she looked unkempt, but gorgeous. Like her perfection didn’t need to be broadcast to be noticed by the whole world. It simply was. All Carmilla had to do was exist.

Carmilla slowly turned her gaze onto Laura, who blushed and looked away, hoping she hadn’t been staring for too long.

“See something you like, creampuff?”

“I see someone I like,” Laura said, still grinning.

“Good,” Carmilla purred.

Without another word, another thought, Laura reached for Carmilla, a hand sliding to the back of her neck as she pulled her in, kissing her softly. Carmilla froze for a split second, surprised, and Laura worried she’d been misreading her signals entirely – but soon, Carmilla responded, kissing Laura back. Laura stood on tip-toe to hold Carmilla closer, kissing her like she needed it to survive. Carmilla’s arm wrapped around Laura’s waist, responding to her affections in kind. Her other hand wove its way into Laura’s hair, running her fingers through it. Finally, they pulled away for air, Laura keeping her eyes on Carmilla as she tried to catch her breath.

“Wow,” was all she could say.

Carmilla chuckled. “Wow,” she agreed.

“…Carmilla, would you like to—maybe—I don’t know— ”

“I can’t date right now,” Carmilla said quietly, cutting her off.

Laura’s heart smashed into approximately a thousand little pieces all at once when she said that, her smile falling. “Wh-what?” she sputtered. “Why not?”

“…It’s sort of a long story. I… just got out of a serious relationship, and I’m taking a break from the whole relationships thing right now.”

“That’s not the vibe I was getting a few seconds ago.” It came out a lot snarkier than she’d intended, but Laura couldn’t help but feel hurt.

Carmilla moved away from her, sighing as she ran a hand through her hair. “You’re right,” she said. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have misled you.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that, I know you didn’t…”

“…It was nice meeting you, Laura,” Carmilla said, clearly a bit sadder than she wanted to let on, turning to walk away.

Laura paused for just a second, before rushing to grab Carmilla’s wrist, not wanting her to leave. “Carmilla—Carmilla, wait—!”

Carmilla turned around again, confused.

“…If you don’t want to date me, that’s fine,” Laura said quietly. “But… one night of romance and talking… isn’t really _dating_ , is it?”

Carmilla smiled a bit. “What are you getting it, cupcake?”

“Maybe we should just… go back to your place,” she suggested, taking Carmilla’s hand into her own, hoping she wouldn’t pull away. She gave a small smile. “We could drink champagne under the stars.”

Carmilla looked Laura up a down, as if taking in every detail, before saying, “I have a hotel room that gets room service.”

* * *

 

Laura had never felt this wanted in her life.

But now, here she was, in a darkened hotel room along the beach, with Carmilla. Carmilla had pushed her against the wall almost as soon as the door closed, not even bothering to close the curtains or turn the light on. Their only source of light was the twilight streaming in from the window, sunset turning to moonrise fast. Carmilla kissed Laura, much more roughly than she had on the boardwalk, hands resting on her waist. Laura kissed her back, her tongue gliding against Carmilla’s lips, hands sliding into her black hair. Quickly, and somewhat awkwardly, Laura pulled away to get out of her high heels, lowering her height by three inches. Now the height difference between them was even more obvious than ever. Carmilla and Laura took one look at each other and laughed, before Carmilla kicked off her shoes, too.

“Now we’re on an even playing field,” she whispered, before she moved to kiss Laura again.

Laura let out a small gasp as Carmilla bit at her lower lip, taking it between her teeth. Her gasp bled into a small, quiet moan as Carmilla kissed her again, tugging at her hair. When Carmilla pulled away to catch her breath, Laura quickly moved to press her lips to the crook of her neck, kissing the soft skin. Carmilla cried out, a much higher-pitched sound than Laura would’ve thought her capable of making, leaning her head back to give her more room. Laura smiled against the skin, kissing slowly, dragging it out.

“God,” Carmilla, mumbled, closing her eyes.

“Be patient,” Laura murmured, before letting her teeth graze across Carmilla’s skin. She kissed her once more, before gently sucking on it, leaving a small bruise on her neck.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Carmilla said, grinning.

“Or what?”

By way of an answer, Carmilla backed away, pulling Laura away from the wall and leading her to the bed. She silently led Laura to lie down, crawling to lean over her, kissing her deeply as Laura sunk into the mattress. The sheets were cool and soft beneath her, but all she could focus on was the heat from Carmilla’s body, her lips kissing her, her hands touching her waist.

Slowly, Carmilla left a trail of kisses, starting from Laura’s lips and kissing her way down her jaw, her neck, to her collarbone, listening with pleasure as Laura panted slightly beneath her. Laura’s hands moved down from her shoulders to her back, Laura eventually finding the zipper of the scarlet dress she wore.

Carmilla pulled back slightly, letting the strapless dress fall down a bit as Laura pulled down the zipper, revealing a black, lacey bra. Laura watched her, lustful eyes slowly trailing down Carmilla’s body as Carmilla quickly stood to let the dress fall down to the floor, stepping out of it so she could get back to Laura.

Almost on instinct, Laura hands moved up to cup Carmilla’s breasts as Carmilla kissed her, feeling the soft skin beneath her fingertips. Carmilla kissed her harder, showing her approval, as she ran her hands through Laura’s hair. Slowly, Laura let her fingers trail down from her breasts to her stomach, down to the waistline of her black panties, feeling the lace. She opened her eyes, panting, trying to catch her breath, staring up into Carmilla’s eyes. Carmilla stared back at her, eyes full of attraction and affection, staring at Laura like she was her sun and stars.

Slowly, Carmilla brought her hands up to undo the hook of her bra, shedding it, letting her breasts topple out, dropping the undergarment to the floor along with her dress. Laura’s mouth went dry, feeling her cheeks go red, as she took one of Carmilla’s breasts into her hand, massaging it gently. Carmilla let out a soft, breathy moan, as if to let Laura know she was doing the right thing. Laura sat up a bit, kissing Carmilla’s collarbone as her other hand slid up to her waist, securing her in place.

Her lips trailed down to Carmilla’s other breast, kissing at it slowly, gently. Hesitantly, as if she were trying to be coy, she let her tongue flick against her soft nipple, enjoying the small “Ah!” her companion let out at the feeling. She swirled her tongue around it a few times, feeling her nipple harden at the stimulation, before taking it into her mouth sucking on it.

Carmilla leaned her head back, thrusting her chest forward, desperate for more, more. Laura gave into her wishes, her hand letting go of Carmilla’s other breast, sliding it down to dip beneath the waistline of Carmilla’s panties. Still licking at kissing at her breast, Carmilla letting out quiet whimpers and moans, she let one finger slide into Carmilla, feeling her wetness. Carmilla’s whimpers grew louder, rocking her lips against Laura’s fingers, begging for her to continue.

Laura slid her finger a bit deeper inside of her, moving slowly, both to tease her, and to figure out what she wanted. Desperate to please Carmilla more, she quickly moved, rearranging them so Carmilla was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, while Laura moved to kneel over her, her head just over Carmilla’s stomach. She kept her eyes on Carmilla’s face as she slid another finger inside of her, rubbing gently. Carmilla moaned, raising her hips up like she was offering herself to be Laura’s, and Laura’s alone. Massaging her clit gently, Laura spread Carmilla’s legs slightly, pushing the fabric of her panties out of the way. Carmilla panting, whispering, “Please, Laura, oh, God, _please_ …” was all she needed before she slid her fingers out slowly, replacing them with her tongue.

She let her tongue tease her clit for a few moments, moving in slow, lazy circles around it, Carmilla crying out and whimpering as she did so. She slid her fingers to part Carmilla’s lips, now dragging her tongue slower, wider circles. Carmilla’s body shook slightly from pleasure, her body arched and her skin flushed.

“Don’t leave me out of the fun, cupcake…” she murmured, blushing as she sat up slightly to look at Laura.

“Well, if you want to help me, then by all means…” Laura said, pulling away to grin at her.

Laura crawled over to straddle Carmilla, Carmilla quickly finding and tugging at the zipper of Laura’s dress, pushing the straps off of her shoulders. Laura groaned slightly in frustration when she, too, had to get up to get the dress off, but she was only gone for a moment, letting her panties drop to the floor along with her dress, quickly undoing her bra, before crawling back in with Carmilla. To her surprise, Carmilla guided her to kneel over her face, exposing Laura to her.

Almost immediately, Carmilla went to work, pleasuring Laura. She slid a finger and her tongue inside of her, tongue lapping at her clitoris quickly, finger massaging her wet insides, her heart pounding as adrenaline pumped through her. Laura gasped and panted, crying out as Carmilla continued, a hand moving up to massage her own breast, trying to enhance the euphoria she was in. While Laura had been slow and teasing, Carmilla was fast, lustful, desperate for Laura.

As Carmilla continued licking at Laura’s pussy, she slid one of her own hands downwards, pushing off her panties, fingers quickly finding their way inside herself, unable to deny herself the pleasure. She cried out as she massaged herself, still swirling her tongue around Laura’s clit.

“Carmilla—Carmilla—oh, God, please…” Laura whimpered, her whole body quivering with pleasure. “Let me—let me help you with—”

Carmilla nodded, pulling away just long enough to let Laura turn around, still kneeling over Carmilla’s face, but now leaning down she was able to get to Carmilla. Moving as if they were able to communicate without words, Laura’s tongue slid into Carmilla at the same time Carmilla resumed her previous position. Both letting out whimpers and quiet cries of pleasure, Laura slid her hands to Carmilla’s pale thighs, nails digging at her skin as her tongue circled her clit. Carmilla gasped, body tensing up, as Laura’s tongue slid deeper into her, finding her sweetest spot.

“Laura—Laura—keep—keep doing that, please, please—I’m—I’m gonna…”

Laura kept going, tongue darting in and out of her, as Carmilla’s own tongue continued to lick at her, as Carmilla’s fingers pushed in and out of her.

Finally, Carmilla let out a gasp and another moan, and her body went slack underneath Laura as she reached her climax. Her knees trembled a bit, shaking with pleasure as she rode out her orgasm, Laura still tasting her.

“Fuck—oh, God, oh, God, _Laura_ —Laura…”

Laura smiled at the sound of Carmilla whimpering her name, pulling away as Carmilla tried to catch her breath. But Carmilla wasn’t done yet—almost as soon as Laura pulled away, she slid two fingers inside of her, massaging her clit rapidly. No longer moving slowly, she moved in a pleasured frenzy, determined to bring Laura to ecstasy. The louder and higher Laura’s moans got, her back arching as Carmilla continued, the faster Carmilla’s fingers went, feeling her wetness, feeling her body respond to the pleasure. Carmilla slid a finger further inside of her, Laura throwing her head back in ecstasy as she found her g-spot, entire body arching, responding to Carmilla. Carmilla moved slower now, taking her time as Laura’s body trembled with pleasure.

“Do you want it?” Carmilla cooed.

“Y-yes—yes, I want it. Carmilla, please…”

“Please what?”

“Please—please fuck me—please make me—make me come—”

That was all Carmilla needed to hear. She slid her finger faster now, massaging her, watching Laura for her reactions so she’d know what she wanted. As her finger once again came to Laura’s clit, she watched as Laura moaned in an almost animalistic manner, gasping and panting as she reached her peak. Carmilla continued rubbing as she let out feeble cries, moaning lightly, feeling as if she were dissolving into pleasure.

Slowly, still gasping, Laura moved off of Carmilla, rolling to lie on the bed. Carmilla crawled over to join her, letting Laura’s head rest against her chest, kissing the top of her head. Exhausted, the two lay together, pulling a blanket up over them, Carmilla stroking Laura’s back.

“Good for you?” she whispered.

Laura nodded. “Amazing,” she admitted.

“I always aim to please…”

Laura chuckled. “I bet.”

* * *

The next morning, Laura woke up alone in an empty hotel room. Everything Carmilla had brought with her on the trip was gone, and the only evidence she’d been there at all was a note.

_Laura,_

_Had to run to catch my bus to the airport with Mattie. You looked too peaceful to wake. The room’s yours ‘til noon. I told them my “friend” was still up here._

_Thanks for coming with me last night. (Ha.)_

_I’m really glad I met you._

_Until we meet again, cupcake._

-   _Carmilla_

Laura turned the paper over, hoping against hope that Carmilla had left her phone number or email or something, but she didn’t.

She didn’t even have her last name.

Even though it had been her idea, Laura couldn’t help but feel upset, heartbroken, and very, very alone.

* * *

 

A few weeks after the wedding and her encounter with Carmilla, Laura got a mysterious email.

_Hi._

_You don’t know me. My name is Mattie. You met my sister a few weeks ago at a wedding. I know because Carmilla’s talked about you even though she “doesn’t date.” She mentions you at least once a day, and even though she says she’ll probably never see you again, I can tell she really likes you._

_But knowing my idiot sister and her tendency for broody melodrama, I’m guessing she didn’t leave you any contact info, nor will she try to find you, no matter how much she’d like to. But, as her older sister, I owe her a good meddling in her love life, and this is it. I talked to a couple people from the wedding, and found you._

_After a thorough evaluation of your Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr pages, I’ve deemed you worthy._

_Her email is carm.karnstein@silas.mail.com._

_EMAIL THE USELESS LESBIAN._

_Good luck,_

_Mattie_

Laura stared at the message, rereading it a few times, before laughing out loud.

Her coworker Betty in the next cubicle looked over.

“Uh, are you okay, Laura…?”

“Trust me,” Laura said, still laughing. “I’m GREAT.”

Once she stopped giggling, Laura began typing the first of what would be twenty-three drafts of an email to Carmilla, ready to rekindle that one, fiery connection from all those weeks ago.

* * *

 

_Say you’ll remember me,_

_standing in a nice dress,_

_staring at the sunset, babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks,_

_say you’ll see me again,_

_even if it’s just in your wildest dreams._

 


End file.
